Lovely Foe
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka had always thought the term 'forbidden love' was something for in fairy tales. Certainly after she met Galaxia. But she soon finds out how wrong she had been after meeting Sailor Neptune. One of the senshi she is suppossed to defeat. HarukaMichiru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: I know I have a lot off stories to finish but this idea has been haunting me ever since I wrote 'Suicide games' and now I finally came up with a plot to fill up the holes for my idea. Anyway this story is about Haruka and Michiru. Haruka is engaged to Galaxia and is working for her as well. Her mission is to destroy the sailor senshi. Ofcourse when she meets sailor Neptune things get a lot harder than expected.

The idea is that this is going to be one of those 'forbidden love' stories. It includes a happy ending for both of them. I do intend to make sure the other inner senshi get injured and stuff like that but nothing severe. Anyway, let me know what you think of it.

The title comes from the song 'Face to face'. - Face to face, my lovely foe -

This is just the prologue! The next and first chapter will be up soon and much longer than this one,. Promise,

* * *

Lovely Foe

**Prologue**

* * *

_Who are you?_

_Who am I?_

Haruka took a deep breath as she walked across the streets. She had no idea where she was going but it didn't matter much to her either. All she could do was think of a way to complete her mission. For over two years she had been working for Galaxia now in the attempt to take over the world. But so far they hadn't exactly succeeded in doing so because of a group of girls who called themselves 'the sailor senshi'. Haruka hated them for standing in their way, in her way.

Until a few months ago her relationship with Galaxia had been strictly business but that changed drastically when Galaxia had asked her to come to her room one night. It was the first time Haruka had ever found herself feeling attracted to the golden queen she served. It had been a nigh to never forget.

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered how terribly shy Galaxia had been that night. It was unusual for her to see her queen in such a position. The woman always was so reserved, angry and violent. But to see her as someone loving and caring and even shy was really unknown to anyone. Especially to the blonde tomboy.

Last night the sailor senshi had been able to defeat one of their strongest devils. Her name was Nehelenia and had always served her and Galaxia right ever since the very beginning. Neither of them had expected to see her go down that soon and that easily. Haruka of course hadn't know what kind of consequence Nehelenia's defeat would mean to her. Especially now there were hardly any strong youma left to fight the senshi.

Galaxia had decided that it was now Haruka's turn to prove her power. The blonde tomboy had just accepted without any struggle. After all, she loved her queen very much and she knew that those feelings were returned. She would do anything to make her lover happy even if that meant dying on the battle field against the sailor senshi.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly found herself bumping into someone else. She managed to remain standing, the person in front of her however, fell down. For a moment Haruka just stood there, wondering if she had been really that deep in thoughts. Maybe the idea of risking her life was eating her after all. ''I'm terribly sorry!'' A voice yelped, coming from down the ground.

Haruka raised her eyebrow and looked down at an aqua haired girl who was collecting her stuff from the ground and pushed the items into her bag. ''I wasn't looking where I was going,'' She continued. ''I should've been more careful.''

Finally the girl who had been sitting on the ground ever since she had bumped into Haruka got up. Her blue eyes met Haruka's green ones, eying her suspiciously. ''I'm sorry.'' She repeated, a bit more aware of the other's presence now. She immediately could feel a certain strange aura around the blonde in front of her. She just couldn't place what it was or meant yet.

''Just watch your back.'' Haruka hissed before turning around again. Then, without saying anything else she started to walk away, leaving the other girl behind. Sometimes she didn't know why she didn't even bother to try and have some contact with other people next to Galaxia and the youma she worked with. Then again, maybe it was because she knew she would have to kill most of the people who were walking the earth eventually. She just didn't want to get involved with those people.

''Jerk.'' She heard the aqua haired girl state behind her. A small smile appeared on her lips. She loved to be entitled with nicknames like these. Somehow it made her feel right on her place. She couldn't quite explain it.

Don't get it wrong, sometimes she often wondered if what she was doing was right. Sometimes she had doubts on whether to continue to plan and destroy the world or not. After all, who were they to decide what could and couldn't happen to the world? She always came to the same conclusions in the end though. And that was, Galaxia. If it hadn't been for her love for her queen she would've been gone already. She owed so much to her lover that she often wondered if she could ever repay her.

A sigh escaped her lips. She could still remember the day she had met Galaxia. It had been two years ago. Haruka had been living among the human back then, unaware of her power. One day she found herself under attack of certain beings she never knew existed. In order to protect herself she had, unconsciously, released a certain wave of golden light on them. She immediately had killed her attackers without even knowing it happened.

After that she had wandered home, in complete shock while trying to find out what just had happened. When she arrived home however, things were far from over. On her couch sat a woman with long, blond hair. She was staring right into Haruka's eyes with a dangerous look on her face that didn't promise anything but bad news. Haruka could still remember the woman's first words. They had been 'Sailor Uranus'. The blonde tomboy had of course been confused upon hearing this.

After a long time of a complete silence the blonde woman had gotten up from the couch and had walked up to Haruka who suddenly found herself unable to move or do anything. Before she knew it she could feel the woman's hands around her neck, cutting off her airwaves. At that point Haruka really thought she was going to die until after a long time she felt the woman pull back.

The tomboy had fallen to the ground, coughing and unable to look up at her attacker who later identified herself as Galaxia, the golden queen. Haruka would've laughed upon hearing this, _if _she hadn't seen those youma from earlier that evening.

Galaxia hadn't stopped referring her as Sailor Uranus though but after a short while she started to just call the blonde by her name. It was then that she apologized for making a mistake and asked her about earlier. Asking Haruka all about the attack and how she had been able to defend herself.

Even now Haruka couldn't quite explain where her power came from but she had decided that it was the least to worry about. Anyway, after a long time of questioning they both came to the conclusion that Haruka was different from other people. Galaxia had offered Haruka to work for her but the tomboy had declined her offer. At first.

After trying to continue with her life she found out that this was something impossible to do after her meeting with the golden queen. Galaxia probably had been watching her closely or something because a few weeks later she appeared again, with the same offer. This time Haruka accepted and she had been working for her lover ever since. She didn't regret it. No she certainly didn't but sometimes she just felt like she only knew half of what was really going on.

Haruka now walked into a dark alley, looking around to make sure no one was watching her. And with that she disappeared into the nothingness of the shadows that had been surrounding her. Back to hell, the place she had learnt to call _home_.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: I know I have a lot off stories to finish but this idea has been haunting me ever since I wrote 'Suicide games' and now I finally came up with a plot to fill up the holes for my idea. Anyway this story is about Haruka and Michiru. Haruka is engaged to Galaxia and is working for her as well. Her mission is to destroy the sailor senshi. Ofcourse when she meets sailor Neptune things get a lot harder than expected.

The idea is that this is going to be one of those 'forbidden love' stories. It includes a happy ending for both of them. I do intend to make sure the other inner senshi get injured and stuff like that but nothing severe. Sorry about this chapter. It's a little too detailed and revealing in my opinion but I guess it needed to be done. The next chapter will contain a bit more interaction between the characters and of course a second meeting between Haruka and Michiru.

The title comes from the song 'Face to face'. - Face to face, my lovely foe -

* * *

**Lovely Foe**

**Chapter One**

_- Run away tonight -_

* * *

_Face to Face_

_And dream of Flying_

We're all looking for someone to trust without a fight. We all need someone to hold on to, someone to hold dear. As a person you must be able to answer this simple question ; Who's important to you? Who's the person you'd give your life for. The person you long for to see in the morning and to see in the night. The person you want to love until your dying day.

Most people are able to answer that question. Some people aren't. Michiru was one of them. Although she was surrounded by her friends and men who were more than willing to go out with her she still hadn't met the person she would give everything up for. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered her destiny. One she never asked for nor wanted to have. A destiny as one of the legendary sailor Senshi, Sailor Neptune.

Although this was a stated fact it wasn't the reason for her being unable to date or find love. She had gotten a lot of chances but had avoided all of them. Simply because of one reason. She knew for a fact they weren't the _one. _And why bother when you already knew that it wouldn't work? Why let anyone steal your dreams of that one precious moment when you knew there was someone out there. Someone who was waiting for you. Someone who needed you.

And maybe she was just old fashioned. Maybe she had been expecting too much out of life. Maybe because she was a sailor senshi and was surrounded by destined lovers all the time that she had come to believe there was someone for her as well. After all, it was her duty to serve princess Serenity and prince Endymion. They had been fated to be together ever since the beginning of time. They seemed so happy. So filled with love and passion. Michiru had to admit that she was often jealous of the two who were also known as Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru.

She took another deep breath, resting her hand on her chest. When she closed her eyes and tried to focuss on the sounds around her she suddenly found it possible to hear her own heart beat. She knew that something was about to happen. She never managed to quite explain it but the sound from the ocean told her there was a storm coming. And although she knew she wasn't hallucinating she still found it scary to know these things. Certainly while knowing that the ocean was miles away from her current position.

''Michiru,'' A voice came causing the aqua haired girl to snap out of her thoughts. She now looked up at a blonde girl who was staring at her with a pair of concerned eyes. ''Are you alright. This is the second time you spaced out today.''

Michiru smiled a bit although it was obviously fake. ''I'm alright Usagi. Just tired. I didn't sleep much.''

''Neither of us did,'' A raven haired girl known as Hino Rei said with a yawn. ''Maybe we should just call it a day and all go home. We shouldn't be spending all our time in having these meetings while we need sleep. We should save all our energy for on the battlefield.''

Another girl nodded. Her hair was brown and although it was a rare combination her eyes were green. You could see by the look on her face that she was tired as well. ''Rei's right. Besides, our enemies are getting stronger and stronger. I don't think I have to tell you how close Nehelenia came to world domination. And seeing as we were attacked after our victory it's save to say someone else is attacking us now. Someone much stronger.''

''According to my calculations Makoto's right.'' A bluenette spoke. She went under the name of Mizuno Ami. She was a docter in training and also one of the smartest senshi. ''Usually there are a few months in between every new enemy we face. This time there was only a short amount of time before someone else attacked. My guesses are that Nehelenia was working for someone. Someone much stronger than herself.''

''We shouldn't worry about that,'' Minako stated, straightening the red bow in her hair a bit. ''We're the sailor senshi. We're strong, pretty and the good ones. The good side always wins no matter how hard it may look or how impossible.''

''Still,'' Ami continued. ''We shouldn't underestimate our new enemy.''

Usagi shrugged, seeing that Michiru spaced out once again. ''I agree with Minako. There's nothing to worry about as long as we believe in ourselves and each other.'' She paused slightly. ''Don't worry about it.''

The aqua haired girl had stopped listening quite some time ago. All she could think of was her own future. She always had known what she wanted to do with her life exactly. Now it was nothing but a mere blur. How long would she have to remain fighting against these creatures from hell? How long would it take afterwards until Crystal Tokyo? When would she finally be free again.

''I'm going home.'' Michiru whispered causing everyone to stop talking to look up at the senshi of the ocean who had gotten up already. ''I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, right?''

The others just nodded, looking at her with a worried look in their eyes. ''Shall I walk you home?'' Makoto offered, seeing as it was already getting dark outside. Michiru declined though and just started to walk away from the Hikawa Shrine. She was really glad that Makoto bothered to show that she cared about her well being but she didn't feel like it right now. She just wanted to be alon for a while.

_'What am I really looking for?'_ She wondered as she walked home. She wanted to have a purpose in life and she had found one. She protected the world for evil beings. She always wanted to know exactly who she was and she knew. She was Kaioh Michiru but also the Senshi of Neptune. She knew what she wanted. She wanted a lover who could protect her from all the harm out there. She knew what she wanted to protect. Her princess and friends.

There was only one thing she couldn't figure out. If she really was that sure about her life, then why were all these things bothering her? This wasn't the first time this question had come to mind. She often wondered what she really wanted, needed and sought in her life but she always came to the same conclusion. Which was that she had no idea at all.

----

Haruka sat down on the edge of the bed she shared with her lover. Galaxia wasn't here yet. She was probably out torturing and stealing the stat seeds of some innocent people. It was strange. She had so much in common with Galaxia and yet they were two completely different people. Haruka really didn't like hurting people or acting upon her anger. Galaxia on the other hand loved showing the world that she was angry. Usually she showed it by sending a youma to Tokyo in the hope that it would at least harm or even kill one of the sailor Senshi.

So far she had never succeeded. No matter how hard she tried or how strong the youma was, they always ended up being turned back by Sailor Moon's scepter. Haruka sighed. Maybe it was indeed a good idea to use herself as the next enemy of the senshi. It would be much easier since Haruka was never a normal person before. She was here out of free will. She was here because she wanted to and not because she was under Galaxia's spell as most youma were.

The blonde tomboy stood up from her place and walked over to her desk. Above it hung a mirror. Haruka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking at her own reflection. She used to do this a lot just to make sure she was still herself. It often felt like she wasn't Tenoh Haruka anymore but someone or something completely different. Sometimes she ever feared looking into the mirror while being faced with a violent change or something.

It was hard to explain but clear as day to Haruka. She wasn't happy with whom she had become but didn't regret it. No, she would never regret being here or fighting for what felt like. It was just not what she had expected. She wanted to become a racer. To be one with the wind and to be free. And although she was able to do anything she wanted she still felt restricted.

She knew that she would end up losing to the Sailor Senshi but it was the path she had chosen to follow herself. It didn't mean that she wasn't going to try to win and make her lover proud but somehow she was already looking forward to her own down fall. Yes, it was true that she wanted to be with Galaxia until the bitter end. She wanted to spend all her days, hours and minutes with the golden queen and make her happy. This was after all what kept her alive. She had a purpose, someone to love and who loved her back.

But she knew it wasn't going to last. Galaxia was too caught up in her own game to realize that maybe the real victory didn't lay with killing the senshi but instead with giving up and admitting to what had been there all the time. Haruka. Why would she need the satisfaction of ruling over every single human being on earth when she already had someone who would trade everything for her?

''Haruka,'' A voice sounded. Haruka didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her. After all, she was still looking at the mirror which was now also showing the reflection of a certain woman with long golden locks. ''What are you doing?''

Galaxia smiled a bit when she saw Haruka shrug. With that she walked over to her girlfriend and huged her from behind. Her head was now resting against Haruka's shoulder blade. ''And?'' Haruka asked, pulling away and turning around much to the other's dismay.

''The Amazone quartet were freed from Nehelenia's spell before they could inform anyone about the identity of the senshi. That's were you come in Haruka. I've given it some thought..'' She paused for a moment and took Haruka's hands in her own. ''You know that if you don't want to do it then all you have to do is just say so,''

Haruka cut her off. ''I don't mind. What's the plan.'' She was lying. She did mind. Sometimes it felt like she was Galaxia's slave or something instead of her lover but during other moments..

The golden queen smiled. ''I want you to work at a arcade named the 'Crown' Arcade. It's a very common place which is often visited by teenagers who are about the age of Sailor Moon and her team. You might be able to get closer to them.''

''Isn't it easier to beat up those four sisters and have them telling us who the sailor senshi are?'' She hesitated for a moment. ''Never mind. I don't really feel like discussing those annoying girls anymore. Why don't we go to bed?''

''Good girl.'' Galaxia smiled before placing a small kiss on Haruka's cheeks.

Haruka just smiled sadly. Suddenly she remembered why she had agreed into fighting against those sailor senshi in the first place. Not only to prove her love to Galaxia but also because they were the ones who stood in the way of her lover's happiness. If it hadn't been for them Galaxia had succeeded in ruling the world a long time ago. Haruka knew it sounded selfish but she knew that once this all was behind them she would have Galaxia to herself. She didn't have to share her queen anymore.

That was all she really wanted. Be alone and happy with her loved one. She felt how Galaxia pushed her against the wall and it didn't take a genius to find out what would happen next. ''I'm sorry,'' Galaxia whispered much to Haruka's surprise. The smaller woman was now resting her head against the blonde's chest. ''I know this isn't what you wanted. I know. I promise you that once this is over we'll do things your way.''

''I know.'' Haruka replied, kissing her girlfriend's forehead. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Came the reply before Haruka's lips met Galaxia's.

----

''I'm home.'' Michiru stated as she closed the front door behind her. Immediately she was greeted by Hotaru who jumped into her arms. Michiru quickly caught the girl and hugged her before looking up at a green haired woman who stepped into the hall. ''Good evening, Setsuna.''

''Good evening.'' Setsuna replied, smiling. ''Dinner is ready. Hotaru already ate, so did I. We were waiting for you but I guess you had too much fun at the shrine with Serenity and the others.''

The aqua haired girl shrugged before putting Hotaru down on the ground again. ''A little.'' It hadn't been until now that she realized that Setsuna always reffered to Usagi as Serenity. She was probably more prepared for Crystal Tokyo than anyone else. ''Listen, I was wondering...''

''There won't be one.'' Setsuna interrupted the other, knowing what she wanted to ask.

Hotaru just stood on the ground, looking from Michiru to Setsuna and back before shrugging. ''I think I'm going to the livingroom.'' She never really understood adults. They were too complicated and were always talking about subjects which were too hard to understand.

''Why not? All planets have got their own guardian. Why doesn't Uranus have one?''

''There is a sailor Uranus,'' Setsuna said, looking down at the floor beneath her. She knew for a fact that Michiru had heard about her destined lover, sailor Uranus. She also knew that Michiru never got her full memory back of the silver Millenium and she never would either. It was better that way. Michiru wouldn't like to know what had become of her beloved Uranus in the first place.

Only Setsuna knew. And it would remain her secret until her dying day. ''She already has awakened but instead of joining us she has joined another side. The side of our enemy. At free will so there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry.''

''But why?'' Michiru asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know why she felt disappointed though. After all, Setsuna had mentioned something like this before only without using these exact words.

''That's destiny. Uranus won't be our partner in this life. She won't be joining us either. That's how it's suppossed to be. I know it's not what you like to hear and I know there are a lot of options into making her join us but she won't. Just like people choose whether to believe in god or not she decided to pick the side she thought was right.''

''Who's she?'' Michiru asked, ignoring Setsuna's words.

''I can't tell you. But you'll meet her sooner or later.''

''How will I know what she looks like?''

''You won't.''

''Why not? What about my memory of the past. Will I get that back? I'm sure that if I...''

Setsuna cut her off. ''You won't remember anything of your past. Just like the inner senshi you're not allowed to know. When you meet Uranus you won't recognize her. You might not even like her or talk to her. She might hate you or even might end up trying to kill you and that's how it is. When you meet her, I need you to know that she isn't the Uranus you used to know..''

''I barely remember Uranus.'' Michiru cut the senshi of time off.

''Ironic.'' Setsuna said. ''The two of you promised to never forget one another and just fall in love over and over again. It's sad to know...''

''That we won't find the love we had in this life?'' Michiru finished.

Setsuna shook her head. ''No, it's sad that you can't remember and it's sad that you never will.''

''I'll accept that much.'' Michiru whispered. After all it would be better not to know what she was missing. It would only hurt even more. Maybe this was the answer to all her questions. Maybe the reason she didn't feel complete was because she didn't have her destined partner by her side. ''All I need to know is, will she kill me when she has the chance?''

''Yes,'' Setsuna admitted although it pained her to say.

Michiru opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. Maybe it was better like this. In that case she wouldn't hesitate either. ''That's all I needed to know. Thanks.''

_'If it only were that easy. You don't know half of what is going to happen Michiru. Once you find out who she is, it'll be too late.' _Setsuna just placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder and faked a smile. ''Get some sleep. You look tired.''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Let me know what you think! Oh and in case you were wondering, Michiru WON'T remember her past (silver Millenium) with sailor Uranus, Haruka in this story nor will Haruka or anyone else. They will find love on their own, in their own way and without being aware of who the other is exactly. And that's were the mystery comes in and all the questions. How? Why? Who?


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: I know I have a lot off stories to finish but this idea has been haunting me ever since I wrote 'Suicide games' and now I finally came up with a plot to fill up the holes for my idea. Anyway this story is about Haruka and Michiru. Haruka is engaged to Galaxia and is working for her as well. Her mission is to destroy the sailor senshi. Ofcourse when she meets sailor Neptune things get a lot harder than expected.

The idea is that this is going to be one of those 'forbidden love' stories. It includes a happy ending for both of them. I do intend to make sure the other inner senshi get injured and stuff like that but nothing severe.

The title comes from the song 'Face to face'. - Face to face, my lovely foe -

* * *

**Lovely Foe**

**Chapter Two**

_- Bright Moon -_

* * *

_Cheek to Cheek_

_the Bitter Sweet_

Haruka took a look around the arcade. She already could tell that she wasn't going to like it here. She was used to being surrounded by darkness while this whole place was decorated with all kinds of bright colours. Every where she looked she could see teenagers drink milkshakes and lemonade. And then there was that sound she surely wasn't used to hearing every damned second. Laughing. How she hated that sound!

''You must be Tenoh Haruka.'' A voice stated causing Haruka to turn around and face a blonde man. He was just a little taller than Haruka. The short he was wearing meant he was probably the owner of this arcade. ''My name is Motoki. Nice to meet you.''

''The same.'' Haruka faked a smile before shaking his hand. ''So when can I start?''

Motoki laughed slightly. ''A hard worker, aren't you? I can tell.'' He said. Then he pointed at the counter. ''You can start right away. It's a busy day today. Why don't you take everyone's orders and I'll fill the ice machine. Since it's such a warm day today...'' He trailed off, noticing that Haruka really couldn't care less. ''Ah well, have fun.'' He quickly said before walking away.

Another sigh escaped Haruka's lips as she walked towards the counter. Behind her she could hear girls whisper. They obviously all thought she was male because half of the girls had already started to make plans on how to seduce the new 'guy' into dating them. In annoyance Haruka shook her head. If only they knew she overheard them.

Just when she reached the counter the front door opened again, revealing a group of six girls. At first Haruka hadn't noticed them but suddenly a wave of energy filled the room causing her to turn around and look at the girls who had just entered. She couldn't quite explain it but there was something special about them. It was probably nothing but she knew to be aware of all posibilities.

Usagi sat down behind the table next to Rei. The other four girls also sat down, looking around. ''Where's Motoki and who's the hot new guy?'' Minako chirped, pointing at Haruka with an accussing finger. Everyone turned around to look at who she was talking about.

Michiru went wide eyed. ''You guys, that so called hot guy is the same man I walked into yesterday. He's an arrogant snob. I tell you that.''

The other girls couldn't help it but giggle upon hearing Michiru's words. ''How come? Did you talk to him?'' Minako asked curiously.

''Sort of,'' Came the reply. ''I ran into him and fell to the ground. I tried to apologize but he just snarled at me. Stupid guy. He thinks that because he's pretty he can do and say whatever he wants.''

''And you can tell that by just running into someone?'' Makoto wondered out loud. She was obviously amused by the other's behaviour and opinion towards the blonde and still anonymous guy.

''You know what, let me find out.'' Usagi mused, standing up. ''I'll order some milkshakes. I think he's the same person Motoki was talking about earlier. He said he had gotten some help around the arcade.''

''What are you going to find out exactly?'' Rei wondered before raising an eyebrow. ''And don't pretend to be all smart. We all could've guessed he worked her since he's standing behind the counter and taking people's orders. Silly.''

Usagi blushed. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to and quickly turned around, walking towards the counter. Immediately her eyes fell on a Sailor Moon video game. She was getting just as popular as Sailor V. A smile appeared on her face as she continued to walk on. It was her turn to order right away. ''Uhm, excuse me...'' Her blush grew deeper. She had no idea why though.

''What?'' Haruka hissed before she realized that it was her job to listen to the girl. ''Sorry. What can I get you?''

Usagi blinked a couple of times. Maybe Michiru had been right about him. ''Uhm, six milkshakes please.''

''What taste?'' Haruka asked, trying not to sound too bored. If this was what she was going to do for the rest of the battle against the sailor senshi she really would love to rip their little heads off for making her go through all this crap.

''Two vanilla, three strawberry and the remaining one's gotta be banana.'' Usagi said, smiling politely.

The blonde tomboy simply nodded before turning around. ''You're new here, right?'' Usagi asked, trying to start a conversation.

The taller woman's reply was short though. ''Yes.''

''My name is Tsukino Usagi. What's your name?''

_'Rabbit of the moon?' _Haruka thought to herself before turning back, completely forgetting about the milkshakes. ''Tenoh Haruka.'' She finally answered.

''Nice to meet you.'' Usagi said. ''Ano, you're forgetting the...''

''Milkshakes.'' Haruka finished. Finally a real smile appeared on her lips. Maybe this was going to be much easier than she thought. She turned around again, taking three milkshakes in each hand before handing them to the smaller blonde who greatfully accepted them.

''Thanks. Oh and welcome to Tokyo. Will you be going to a school here as well?'' Usagi asked, stepping back a little while trying to hold the milkshakes in both her hands without dropping them.

''No,'' Came the reply. ''Uhm, do you need some help with those. You're going to drop them if you...''

''It's fine!'' Usagi chirped, turning around and walking towards her friends again. ''See you later!''

Rei and Makoto looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. That wasn't going to go well. Usagi was obviously either going to fall over or at least drop their drinks. The brunette already wanted to get up from in vain. Before she even had the chance Usagi tripped over someone's back and ended up falling down. Everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to see the girl hit the floor.

Usagi had also closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground. Much to her surprise it never came. Instead she felt how two strong arms caught her and pulled her back up. Slowly she opened her eyes again, looking down at the floor which was covered with different colours and tastes of Milkshake. ''Oh no,'' She whispered. Then, when she noticed her rescuer was still holding her she looked up at the blonde tomboy. ''Haruka?''

''I told you.'' The tomboy just stated, releasing the smaller girl.

''Thanks a lot.'' Usagi blushed. ''I'm sorry about the floor. I promise I'll clean it up.'' Immediately she started to scan the room in order to find a mop and bucket.

''Don't bother.'' Haruka replied. ''It's alright. Just watch out the next time. Don't want to fall and hurt yourself, do you?'' Usagi just shook her head as she watched Haruka walk away again.

Minako who had watched the scene closely jumped up. ''Oh my god! He was all over you!'' She cheered. Everyone in the arcade, including Haruka looked up at the blonde goddes of love.

''Shh!'' Rei hissed, blushing heavily out of embarrassement.

''Oh, sorry. Right.'' Minako coughed before walking over to Usagi's side. ''I can't believe that he caught you. I tell you. He's digging you Usagi!''

''Don't be silly.'' The princess of the white moon said, feeling how her cheeks turned red. ''He was just being nice. I'm sorry about the milkshakes you guys.'' She now looked down to the ground, hoping they wouldn't start scolding her for being such a klutz all the time.

''Don't worry about it.'' Makoto said, standing up as well. ''We can always buy new ones. We're all happy you didn't take that fall in the end. Besides we should get going anyway. We still have to start studying for that test tomorrow.''

''That's right,'' Ami nodded. ''We'd better get going. Usagi you haven't studied at all and you should know how important this test is for your end grade.''

''Yes. Yes.'' Usagi sighed. ''I know.'' She obviously didn't feel like studying at all. Sometimes she wished she was more like the blue haired senshi of Mercury. Out of all her friends she was the least motivated one to make something out of her life. Why out of all people she had to be the future queen, she had no idea.

Haruka who had been staring at the group of girls smirked. Six girls. It could be six of the eight sailor senshi. They surely matched their description. Their hair colour, eye colour, attitude towards the small girl who named herself Tsukino Usagi and not to mention the fact they all had a certain aura around them. ''What was that sound from before?'' Motoki stepped into the arcade again.

''Girl dropped her drinks.'' Haruka replied, leaning against the wall. Her eyes now fell on the aqua haired girl she recognized from the previous day. _'Interesting.' _She wasn't sure yet ofcourse about those girls but she intended to find out if they were indeed the senshi she was looking for. In one way it was almost impossible since it would be too easy but on the other hand, maybe all previous youma had thought too difficult while the answer was that simple.

''Ah Usagi.'' Motoki laughed. ''She atleast drops one or two things when she visits this place. Can't get mad at her though. She's such a sweet girl.''

''Tell me Motoki,'' Haruka turned her eyes to look at the blonde guy. ''Why do you keep talking to me? Do I look like I care?''

The blonde man was surprised upon hearing this. All he was doing was try to be friendly with his new help. If he had know Haruka would act like this he would never have hired her. ''Sorry for bothering you then.'' He simply said, deciding to leave the other alone for a bit. Eventually Haruka would warm up to him. _'I hope.'_

_-----_

A few hours later Haruka finally arrived home and fell on the bed with a sigh. What a day. She still wondered why she had caught that Usagi girl in the first place. Why not just let her fall and break something? She wouldn't care less. Something had stopped her from just standing there and watch though. It was as if she unconsciously wanted to help the blonde girl.

''You're home. How was your day?'' Galaxia walked into the room and fell down on the bed next to her lover.

''Alright.'' Haruka said, not sure whether it was a lie or the truth.

''How about the senshi. Figured out who they are already. Or at least a slight idea about them?'' The golden queen asked, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. ''You seem troubled.''

''Haven't found out yet. I guess I'll need more time than expected. There are so many girls out there. I do have the feeling I'm on to something though but I can't be sure.'' It wasn't an actual lie. She still wasn't sure about those six girls and she really didn't feel like bothering her girlfriend with false information.

Galaxia smiled. ''That ok. Take all the time you need. We're not in a rush anyway.'' It stated quiet after that. Neither of them spoke a word and just enjoyed the feeling of being together.

Finally after a couple of minutes Galaxia sat up and crawled on top of her lover. ''Why don't I show you my gratitude?''

The blonde tomboy smirked, resting her hands on the other's hips. ''Why don't you, eh?'' The last part was accompanied by a wink. With that Galaxia just bend down to kiss her girlfriend, feeling how Haruka started to unzip her dress.

_-----_

Later that day all girls were gathered around at the Hikawa shrine to study. Not much had come from it yet. All they did was discuss the new 'guy' who was now working with Motoki. ''He's so hot!''

''Minako, is that all you care about?'' Michiru asked. ''Looks aren't everything. If they have a rotten character then what's the use in looking good?''

''How can you not like him!'' Minako shot back, hugging herself with dreamy eyes. ''I wish I was Usagi. Have his warm arms around me. Next time it'll be my turn to fall and get caught by him. You all wait your turn.''

Rei rolled her eyes. ''He's all yours Minako. Besides he only tried to help her. It isn't like he asked her to marry him or something.''

''I didn't say that he asked her to marry him.'' Minako raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what the raven haired girl had meant with her words.

''But you're acting as if he did.'' Makoto said when she noticed Rei was only one step away from jumping on top of the blonde goddess of love and start strangling her. ''Why don't we just drop it, alright? We came here to study and not to act like some silly school girls who are in love.''

''Mako, Mako, Mako.'' Minako placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and shook her head in disappointed. ''You're not taking the time to enjoy your life the fullest. Besides, I AM a school girl who's in love.''

Ami almost choaked upon hearing that. ''But, Minako.. You haven't even spoken to him. How can you be in love with someone by just looking at them. That's surreal.''

''I don't know about surreal but I do know that Tenoh Haruka is the most handsome guy I've ever seen. Wouldn't we make the perfect couple?'' Minako asked, poking Michiru. ''If you''' approve that is. You seem to really like him too.''

''L-like him?'' The senshi of the ocean asked in surprise. ''Where does that come from?''

''Why else would you act as if you have known him your whole life?''

''Michiru sweatdropped. ''I just don't like him. He was too rude when I first met him. It's hard to forget about first impressions. But if you want to date suvh a person go ahead. You've got my approval although I don't think you need it.''

''This isn't happening.'' Rei sighed, burrying her head in her hands. ''You don't know him. He doesn't know you. And he probably doesn't like you like that either. For all you know he's gay. All handsome men are gay.''

Usagi laughed. ''Except for Mamo-chan. He isn't gay and he's handsome.''

''Foire.'' Minako coughed, feeling Usagi's eyes burn in her back. ''Oh yes, Mamoru is gay. I mean, what kind of super hero throws roses and gives speeches involving them. It's kind of sad that you haven't ... Ouch!'' She yelped when Usagi suddenly jumped on top of her causing her to fall against the hard ground. ''Why did you do...'' She couldn't even finish because Usagi had already started to tickle her.

''Mamo-chan isn't gay. Foire just really liked him. Mamo-chan loves me!''

Makoto sweatdropped and gazed at Ami who held almost the same sort of look on her face. ''Am I the only one who thinks we're slowly losing it? Well, some of us...'' Her eyes fell on the two blondes.

''I tell you,'' Michiru sighed, staring out of the window. ''That Tenoh Haruka is nothing but bad news.'' Of course she had no idea how right she really was.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I know, short chapter. Next one will be longer. Let me know what you think!

SuicidalBeyblader : Yes, some of the senshi will indeed bleed and suffer. But not too much. Hehe, this is meant as a romantic/angst fic after all.


End file.
